This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This study intends to validate cerebrospinal fluid-based measures of gene expression as a probe in psychiatric illness and to identify abnormally regulated genes in patients with schizophrenia compared to healthy control subjects and patients with bipolar disorder.